My Valentine
by basilisk-silk
Summary: Short one shot NarutoSasuke fic. Mild Fluff


This story has been made more grammatically correct but it has not been BETA read. (However it is much better.)

I don't own anyone on Naruto or any characters in it, (although is some one could give me Sai I'd love it.) Please don't sue and flame lightly only please.

Happy Valentines Day!

This is **Sasuke/Naruto** they are both male so if you don't like it bugger off.

My Valentine

Sasuke was avoiding the world at the moment girls and had been throwing themselves at him all day. Today there had been more present, lots of cards, and way too many surprise hugs. He had used every ninja skill he ever learned to escape, and thank god he had, other wise some one would have ended up dead. It was a complete fluke that Sasuke found Naruto alone somberly watched the lake ripple. Naruto didn't have a smile that was always plastered on his face. Naruto wasn't being loud ether. He looked lonely.

Sasuke contemplated that thought a bit. Naruto had no family but it seamed like he had friends now. Sasuke wondered if Naruto counted him as a friend. They had known each other for years although they never really talked to each other much until they became teammates. With Naruto and Sasuke their communication was rarely of the spoken kind. They had both grown up alone with no one to talk to so naturally the communication thing didn't come out great. Yes Naruto talked a lot but that didn't mean he actually said anything often. Naruto and Sasuke communicated to each other with glares and shrugs and would tell their frustrations to each other through long fights.

As Sasuke looked at his special person sitting there lost in some sad place he knew that this time his friend needed a non violent form of communication. This looked like one of those situations where he'd have to do a bit of verbal communication. He sat silently next to the boy and waited for him to realize he was there.

It only took half a minute for his presence to sink in to the other boys physic. Naruto head snapped to look at him blinking in surprised. Quickly the boy plastered on one of his superficial grins and was about to make some loud declaration when Sasuke cut him off.

"Don't even bother Naruto," Sasuke threatened softly. "You don't need to pretend with me."

Naruto dropped the fake smile and looked at the water again for a moment before looking up questioningly asking him what he was doing there. Sasuke smiled slightly but answered verbally, "You look unhappy I want to know why."

Naruto blushed slightly and looked at the water again. Sasuke cleared his throat to let Naruto know that he was not going to get a way with out talking about it. Naruto sighed easily giving into defeat, for once. He reached into his pocket and pulled out several skipping stones handed Sasuke about half. Sasuke took them and after Naruto skipped one across the water he skipped one of his. Then finely Naruto told him what was bothering him while they continued to skip stones.

"It's only about three days a year I feel this lonely. Those days are my birthday, Christmas, and in the last few years today." Naruto said chucking a stone at the water.

"Today?" Sasuke asked confused. He understood the first two although on both those days he got plenty of presents from his fan club be never really had the joy of Christmas or birthday's like he did when he was little. However he quickly left that thought alone, only one of them needed to be depressed right now, if that.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as the look plainly said, "_And you call me a baka_." Sasuke shrugged, he honestly had no clue it was just some day and February. Naruto rolled is eyes, "It's Valentines Day, baka teme."

Sasuke still looked confused. All he remembered about today was that got a lot more mail and chocolate shoved at him more often. Why was it so special? Naruto clearly read the confusion on his face and elaborated on the subject, "Valentines day is all about love Sasuke. Husbands get there wives a gift and roses. Boyfriends get their girlfriends stuffed animals and chocolate. Everybody gets at least one valentines day card from a friend or loved one. For a lot of people it's their first chance to let their crush know how they feel with a card that's ether homemade or store bought. Anyways it a way to show that person they love them and are thinking about them."

"Why don't they do that every day of the year?" Sasuke asked.

"It would make the day less special I think. Plus it's a lot of money to spend for flowers, cards, and candy." Naruto answered.

"I see, but why are you upset you have lots of friends you should have lots of cards," Sasuke said but then wanted to kick himself when he saw the look on Naruto's face. It went way beyond kicked puppy pathetic.

"I've never gotten a Valentines Day card." Naruto said and looked back into the water, "It's funny no mater how loud or nice I am people always forget about me. Or they just don't care."

Sasuke looked at Naruto at a loss. He wanted to hug the blonde and let him know that he would never forget him as long as he lived. However he wasn't quite bold enough for that so he simply laid a hand gently on his shoulder. Naruto gave a weak smile and sighed, "I'm pathetic."

Sasuke smiled, "Just a little dobe." He tussled the blonde's hair.

Naruto tried to look indignant be failed. "Yeah well at least I know what Valentines Day is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was quite for a while as they finished skipping their stones across the water. When he finished he laid his had down accidentally brushing Naruto's. Sasuke blushed and pulled his hand onto his lap. He glanced at Naruto who was also blushing. Now Sasuke was the one giving a fake uneasy grin. And then he cleared his throat. "So," he voice can out just a little higher then he wanted it to. "Who did you want to give you a Valentines Day card?"

Naruto paled and then blushed painfully bright. Sasuke thought he looked adorable. "Well, y… um." Naruto stammered the answered, "I don't know." But it was a blatant lie and they both knew it. Sasuke knew that Naruto knew exactly who he wanted a card from.

"You're really bad at lying, Dobe," Sasuke said leaning in with a malicious grin. Naruto didn't grimace and run away; he blushed and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's grin faded and he knew who he wanted to give his first Valentines Day card to.

Naruto's eyes were always the most amazing color of blue you could stare at them forever and always find something new. Right now Naruto's eyes were a questioning, hopeful, longing mess. There was always so much in them and he just wanted to look at them till he saw every thing there was to see.

He was also aware of how close they were to each other at that moment. And inch or two closer and their lips would touch. It would be far more romantic then their first, very public kiss, that had been very embarrassing, however Sasuke wouldn't undue that kiss for the world. Was that what he wanted to do right now? Did he want to kiss Naruto? '_Yes, I do want to kiss him_.' He answered him self and his heart gave an excited little flutter.

He almost leaned in to close the rest of the distance between them when the most annoying screech reached is ears. "Sasuke-kun!" It was ether Sakura or Ino and they were close. He pulled back and gave Naruto an apologetic look. He was surprised to note the Naruto looked disappointed.

With a simultaneous annoyed sigh, they both stood. Sakura and Ino ran onto the bridge. Breathlessly Sakura explained, "Sasuke we've been looking all over for you. We're having a Valentines Day party at Ino pig-chan's house and we want you to come."

Ino glared at her friend. "Yes, abnormally large forehead girl here forgot to mention that it's at seven so that only gives you two hours to get ready."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was not going to spend the evening with to load and annoying girls let along a parties worth.

Sakura noticed Naruto behind Sasuke, "Naruto-kun you're invited to."

Sasuke looked at the other boy to see a very wide, but fake, grin spread over his face. "Sure Sakura I'll be there."

"Great, we'll see you there we have to go get ready." Sakura said and she and Ino raced off.

"Are you actually going to go?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, he didn't want to but he didn't want Naruto there alone ether, "I guess I will. I have nothing better to do after all. I shouldn't let you suffer alone." He smirked at Naruto, who smiled, and then turned to go waving his good bye. Sasuke watched him leave. He saw that the sadness hadn't completely left Naruto and was overwhelmed by the urge to do something about it.

(One long shopping trip later)

Sasuke swore he would never ever go shopping on Valentines Day again. For, one, the stores were packed with panicked boyfriends and husbands. Two, all the candy was gone. And, three, people looked at you weird. Well actually every one looked at Sasuke weird. Although people knew he had the largest fan club in fire country they also knew that he showed no interest in any girl alive. Thank goodness he decided to get his normal shopping done at the same time and the clerk was not only male but very rushed so the purchase of the small stuffed fox and brownie mix were not questioned.

As mention all the candy was gone so Sasuke decided to make brownies for Naruto instead, he really doubted the blonde would care. He mixed them up quickly and while they were in the oven he found red construction paper, it was left over from a very odd mission. From the paper he cut a four leaf clover and then folded it in fourths. On the side that he judged was the front he wrote, _"To: Naruto From: Sasuke_." But that he scribbled out and wrote on the other side, the new front, "_To: Dobe From: The Bastard_." He figured that he would get a laugh out of that and Naruto needed a laugh. However Sasuke felt lost as to what he should write inside so in the few remaining minutes that the brownies had to cook he hunted through the valentines that were in the trash. He finely came up with something and jotted it down.

And then the timer went off. He almost spilt ink on the card but saved it just in time. He took the brownies out of the oven, they even looked good to him and he wasn't one for sweets. He set them on the counter to cool and noticed the while he had save the card he had not saved his pants. Sasuke glared down at the offending stain and walked to the bedroom and took a short shower.

With a towel wrapped around his waist he searched for a clean sweater. Much to his annoyance all he found was a red sweater that was form fitting. He wouldn't have minded except for the fact the girls really seamed to like it. The last thing he needed was for Sakura and Ino to be hanging all over him. However he had heard that they both had boyfriends now, honestly how could Lee and Chouji put up with them? So he donned his shirt and prayed that all girls would go blind before they saw him. He also put on black slacks and the only shoes he had that weren't sandals.

He glanced at the clock and cringed Sakura and Ino were going to kill him, he was almost and hour late. He put the brownies on a plate and wrapped them in soran wrap then placed the little fox on top of them. In his rush he completely forgot the card and his keys as he ran out the door.

He dropped the brownies, and fox, off in Naruto's kitchen so they would be there when he returned home. In the back of his mind he knew he was forgetting something but he couldn't remember what it was. So when Ino opened the door she was greeted by a very sexy, breathless, and grumpy Sasuke. At the moment he was to intimidating to berate for being late so she opened the door wider and let in walk in without saying a word.

The room was far to packed with couples for his taste in fact Naruto and himself seamed to be the only single ones there. Also some one, he was betting on Ino or Kiba, must have put something in the red punch to because almost everyone's face had a rosy tinge. Lee thank god had been kept sober. Neji was also among the sober group, as Sasuke found out later Neji was allergic to red food dye so couldn't drink the punch. Kiba, however, was very drunk and has hanging allover the not so drunk Hinata.

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare that clearly said, "_You will pay for this, teme."_

Sasuke glared back, "_I very much doubt that. Besides it's you fault I'm late._" His message was lost in translation however. Naruto look very confused. Sasuke walked over to the scowling blonde and gently bumped his shoulder. Sasuke questioning look asked Naruto how he was.

Naruto gave a very board shrug. But by the look in his eyes Sasuke could tell he was absolutely miserable. Sasuke wanted to give his friend a big hug but didn't because Naruto would get embarrassed and the fan club might kill the blonde. So Sasuke said, softly enough that only the blonde could hear, "Pretend to get drunk and I'll take you home so that way we can both leave."

Naruto looked so overjoyed at that moment, Sasuke nearly smiled however he managed to keep it to the smallest of smirks. Sasuke didn't know that Natuto nearly kissed him out of sheer happiness. Naruto promptly went over to the punch table and engaged Chouji in a drinking match. Chouji of course won and Sasuke was sure that Naruto wasn't pretending when he drank all that punch. So about thirty-five minutes after he arrived Sasuke left with a smashed blonde in tow.

As Sasuke dragged the nearly dead weight that was Naruto around the bend. He grunted shifting his weight, "You know if you hadn't really gotten drunk I was going to take you out for ramen."

Naruto perked up, "Can we go any way I'll be fine by the time we get there."

"I don't believe you," Sasuke said but headed in that direction any way.

Sure enough but the time they reached the ramen shop Naruto could walk on his own. Sasuke was rather shocked but then again Naruto was always overwhelming. They sat down at the stools, ordered their food, and sat in comfortable silence while it was made. Naruto ate at half his normal speed and only two bowls. Sasuke walked Naruto to his building where Naruto looked rather bashful for some reason.

"Um, Sasuke," Naruto started.

"Yeah Naruto," Sasuke responded.

"I um… thanks," The blonds said his cheeks going slightly pink.

"Your welcome, Dobe. Sleep well," Sasuke said and walked off before the blond could retort over the name.

When he reached home it was round 10 o'clock at night. He spent about five minutes looking for his keys before he realized he'd left them inside. "_Great I locked myself out. That is what I must have forgotten_," He thought as he headed back out side. It was easier to break into windows for him; he'd never been one to picklocks anyways.

Sasuke just about had the damned window open when he heard a call from bellow. "Hey, teme, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke looked down to see Naruto glaring up at him hands on hips. Sasuke blush a little and dropped to the ground. After he stood he answered, "I'm breaking into my apartment. I left my keys inside." He made sure to add the _tell anyone and I'll kill you _glare.

Naruto smiled and started walking into the building Sasuke fallowed him. Upon reaching the door Naruto dug around in his pocket a second and pulled out a lock picking kit. Naruto set to work on the door and Sasuke watch slightly baffled. "Why do you have lock picks?"

"Because," Naruto said and opened the door, "I'm often in to much of a rush to grab my keys."

Sasuke gave him a small smile and walked in the door, Naruto fallowed him in. After the blond shut the door Sasuke asked, "Why are you here?"

"That's some manners you have, not so much as a thank you," Naruto said and started to take off his coat. After hanging the garment up he produced a plate and handed it to Sasuke. "I hope that you hadn't planned on bringing those to the party, cause their mostly all gone."

Sasuke blushed, "They were for you."

"Your lucky I knew it was your plate other wise I might not have eaten them." Naruto smiled.

"You'd eat anything, Dobe. How did you know it was my plate?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto grabbed the plate and flipped it to the back where there was a small red and white fan. '_Oh_,' Sasuke thought dumbly and mentally whacked himself on the head, _'that pot my neighbors smoke must be getting to my head_.' He started toward the kitchen then something else occurred to him, "Hey you should have known it was me anyways. Didn't you see the card?"

"Card?" Naruto asked. But Sasuke was in the kitchen and probable couldn't hear, he glanced around and spotted a small red heart on the table next to Sasuke keys. He went over and picked it up. On one side it looked like his name and maybe Sasuke's had been scribbled out and then on the other side, "_To: Dobe From: The Bastard_" was written. Naruto gave small grin, by now Naruto knew that to Sasuke "_Dobe_" was more of an endearment then an insult anyways. He opened the card and felt his heart flutter. In side it said, "_To my special person, no one means more to me then you. Happy Valentines Day."_

"So you found it Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against a wall. Naruto looked up, his eyes seamed a little blurry, probable because he had started crying. He crossed the room and pulled Sasuke off the wall and into a tight hug. After a half second Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde. '_The card was meant to make him happy why is he crying?'_

When Naruto pulled back to look at him there were still tears in his eyes but he looked happy. Sasuke whipped away the tears and ask, "Why are you crying Dobe?"

"Because," Naruto sobbed out.

"Because?" Sasuke asked. He really wanted to kiss the blonde and hold him till he stopped crying.

"Just because, baka," Naruto said and tilted his head up to where their lips were nearly touching and his could feel his breath on his skin. "Now shut up and kiss me, before I'm forced to kick your ass."

And so Sasuke closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Naruto for the second time in his life; but this time not on accident. When they broke Naruto whispered, "Happy Valentines Day Sasuke." Sasuke gave a very honest and happy smile.

From that day onward they both had very happy Valentines Days, and lived happily ever after.

THE END

Snicker oh my gosh was that ending fluffy! Giggles. Runs of to do home work and write more chapters in other fics.


End file.
